To Protect the Ones I love
by Siralia
Summary: "Uh, my name is Haruno Sakura. My hobbies consist of studying and sewing. My likes…um… I like the color red, sunsets and… My dislikes," Sakura paused, thinking of what irked her nerves, "I really don't know what they are. My dream…my dream…is…" What did Sakura really want? Why was she hesitating about her dream with the Uchiha? Was there something else?
1. Prologue: First Day

**A/N: Hey, Sira-chan here. For the readers of my other fanfic, Howl to the Crescent Moon. I sincerely apologize from the deepest root of my soul, but don't think that I have given up on that story or lost motivation because I have not. It's just that that story has caused me great headache and writer's block so I am taking a break from that. Oh, I would also be sure of a 98.7% chance of the first two chapters being revised due to so long inactivity and trying to restore that fanfic to normal health. Again, I apologize. I hope you can forgive me.**

**Oh, and on a side note the dialogue for the parts that will be from the canon will be completely thought up or rephrased due to the fact that I don't know every word or sentence that has been spoken in each episode of Naruto. (There's a few out there who can.) This statement may be completely irrelevant but hey I had to put something in the A/N that didn't make me sound like Ritsu from Fruits Basket.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS WITHIN. DUE TO THIS BEING FAN MADE, I DO NOT GET MONEY FOR THIS AT ALL. OH, AND IF I DID OWN NARUTO...*_* WELL*evil smirk* **

**So please review. No seriously, reviews are welcome! I welcome them with open arms. Wide open arms… I should stop now, ne?**

**~Siralia. VO_OV**

* * *

Prologue: First Day

Sakura sat on the edge of a table, waiting with the rest of her teammates for their unexplainably late sensei. She released a loud sigh, earning a dark glance from the Uchiha. Blush rushed to her cheeks as they met eyes for a moment, which much to Sakura's dismay, was disturbed by the ruffling sounds near the entrance of the class door.

"Naruto-baka, what are you doing?" No reply came from the bright orange boy as he barely balanced himself on a chair, wedging an eraser at the top of the door.

"This is for our _sensei_ who is," Naruto paused, glancing up at the clock, "THREE HOURS LATE!"

"Do you really think that our sensei, who is a _jonin_, is going to fall for that?" Sasuke scoffed. Sakura just nodded in reply.

"Shh, he's on his way now!" Naruto waved his hand at the duo behind him. As soon as the blonde said that, the door creaked open and they all leaned forward to see if their anonymous sensei would fall for the academy trick.

He did.

The tall gray haired man looked at the three students in the classroom, with hate glinting in his single eye. "My first impression of you guys is… I don't like you. Yet, we still have time for introductions. Meet me on the roof." With that he left with a loud poof, leaving behind his new wide-eyed students.

The three children sat in a semi circle, Sasuke in the middle, Sakura off to his right and Naruto to his left. "Okay, now for introductions." Kakashi said, crouching before his students.

"Umm, sensei, could you introduce yourself first so we know what to do?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. Umm… My name is Hatake Kakashi. My hobbies…well… My likes, I find no reason to tell you three. As for my dislikes, those aren't your business either. That's all."

"We didn't learn anything but his name." Naruto thought out loud. Kakashi ignored that comment as he pointed at the orange clad boy. "What about you, Orange-y?"

Naruto growled at his sensei. "Orange-y? Anyway, my name is Uzamaki Naruto. My hobbies are eating ramen hanging out at Ichiraku's with Iruka-sensei."

Sakura looked up at Naruto. _Iruka-sensei? Why him?_

_**Have you forgotten, baka? He's an orphan. Remember the ANBU guards we saw following him a couple years back?**_

_Oh yeah… _Sakura snapped out of her mental conversation when Naruto started yelling about being Hokage and 'dattebeyo! The pinkette rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at her teammate. Their sensei must have felt the same as she noticed a small movement of his mask which might have been a smile. Might have.

"Next," said the silver haired man as he pointed at the Uchiha, "Dark and broody." A glare was directed at the older man to whom he replied with an eye smile. Sakura couldn't help but giggle a bit and it didn't go unnoticed. Sasuke turned to glare at the pinkette, which made her giggle more.

Satisfied once she had stopped laughing, he turned to 'introduce' himself. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My hobbies are few and far besides training. My likes are very little and my dislikes are too much to count. My dream, no, ambition is to surpass my brother and take the seat of heir right from under him." He leaned back; a smirk dressed his otherwise blank face.

_**Cute but cocky, aren't we now?**_

_Inner…_

_**What you have to admit he does have a branch up his ass.**_

_Inner!_

_**Okay, a stick.**_

_INNER!_

_**Fine…a twig.**_

_..._

_**What? **_Sakura shoved Inner to a deep part of her mind, hoping to be rid of her for a while.

"Uh-huh… Well then, Pastel, your turn." Kakashi said turning to the only female of the team. Sakura heard Sasuke chuckle under his breath at the nickname. _And I can't laugh at him? Hypocrite._ Surprising herself at the sudden thought, she turned to apologize to the Uchiha but was interrupted by a cough from the one-eyed male.

"Uh, my name is Haruno Sakura. My hobbies consist of studying and sewing. My likes…um… I like the color red, sunsets and… My dislikes," Sakura paused, thinking of what irked her nerves, "I really don't know what they are. My dream…my dream…is…" What did Sakura really want? Why was she hesitating about her dream with the Uchiha? Was there something else?

"I don't think I know what my dream is." She answered, her hands slapped over her mouth. Why didn't she know? Sasuke scoffed at the pinkette, lifting his head a little.

_**Ooh, he is so handsome but that attitude of his is getting on my last nerve.**_

_Didn't I put you away?_

_**Yeah, you did. That's not important though. Look at how he's looking at us. Look at that condescending smirk. Don't you see…**_

_Yes, I do… _Sakura's hands which now rested on her leg balled up into fists, knuckles turning white. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she looked up at her three teammates. "That doesn't mean I won't find it."

Naruto looked confused and scratched the back of his head. Kakashi smiled while Sasuke's eyes narrowed, his smirk disappearing from his face.

* * *

"Well, I don't see why you have to make such a big deal of our daughter's graduation from the academy." Her father said.

"Well, I don't understand why you don't see the dangers she about to put herself through. She wasn't made to be a ninja, Kizashi." Her mother yelled back. "Don't you see? I mean look at her, seriously look at her and you'll see what I mean."

Kizashi did nothing but stare at his wife, knowing deep down that she was right. Their little girl, Sakura, had just stepped into the life of death and sadness. Her innocence driven, forced away from her before she had the chance to enjoy her childhood but that didn't mean that they had a say so anymore, she made her decision and he was fine with that.

"It was her choice. What can we do about that?"

"Her choice? She will end up dying if she continues down this path."

"My hands are tied, Mebuki. Let the girl alone."

"Fine, but you'll see that I am right. She's wasn't made a ninja. She's too weak."

Kizashi punched the wall next to him, growling under his breath. "If you don't remember anything, I am also a ninja and so were my father and my grandfather and so on. If my-our- daughter wants to be a ninja. Then damn it let the girl go." Mebuki stared wide-eyed at her husband, until her eyes fell on the little twelve year old that stood in the hallway, tears streaming down her porcelain face.

"Sakura…" Mebuki breathed. Said girl rushed past her parents and into the open night, ignorant to the calls of her name.

* * *

Why? Sakura couldn't believe her own ears. Her mother had completely destroyed her. She'd rather take the taunting from the kids at the academy than to hear her own mother call her weak. It hurt too much. Then again though, it didn't take much to see that her mother was right. Her time spent at the Academy was for naught because of her 'love' for the Uchiha prodigy, all the time that she could of used for training was clouded over by her fangirling with the other few female friends she had.

But she could change that. She could become one of the strongest kunoichi, no, shinobi out there. She could prove her mother wrong and make her father proud, make herself proud.

_**Now we're talking…it's about time if I do say so.**_

_Well, look who decides to show up._

_**Oh come on. Don't try to give me a hard time just because I said something.**_

_Well, it would be nice when you do appear, to say something useful._

_**Fine, just remember I am in your head and we share this body so if you talking of getting stronger well…**_

Inner couldn't have been more right.

* * *

Sakura slipped into the house later that night, as silent as her footsteps would allow her and snuck up the stairs of her small civilian house to her bedroom. On the way, she passed her parents' bedroom where the door was left ajar. Being the little curious cat that she was, she poked her head in to see her mother occupying the king size bed. Lucky for Sakura, civilians tended to sleep heavier than ninjas but her mother was a completely different story.

_**You could bring Naruto in here and have him scream at the top of his lungs while banging pots and pans and she wouldn't wake.**_

_That's exaggerating a bit._

_**A bit, ne?**_

Sakura rolled her eyes at her Inner before proceeding back on the short trek to her room, until a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Sakura?" She slowly turned around to come face to face with her father. "Sakura!"

"H-hey father…" Sakura pulled a Naruto and sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"I'm glad you are okay. Don't you know how worried your mother and I were?"

"Sorry… I just needed to get out." Sakura replied. Kizashi gave his daughter a small smile.

"I have a question to ask you?"

"What?"

Her father seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Do you really want to be a ninja?"

Sakura's eyes widen. "You too?"

"NO! I guess… what I'm trying to say is… do you know what you're getting yourself into?" he said, trying to formulate the question better.

"Of course. I have to protect the village with my life. That's what a ninja does."

Kizashi's smile grew wider. "What else?"

"Well, I have to get stronger…a ninja does train as well."

"Yes, but what is important to you, Sakura?" This stumped her.

_What is important to me? What does he mean? _Kizashi watched his daughter mull over the question and shook his head. "It's not something that has to be answered right away. My father asked me the same question and took me years to figure out the answer. You just need to find out for yourself."

"Oh." Sakura said a little confused. Kizashi suddenly shot up, rushing down the hall. Some rustling sounds and a loud bang later, he emerged out of a room, his clothing covered in a faint layer of dust. "Father, what are…?" Kizashi silenced his daughter with a shake of his head.

"I want to give you something that has been in our clan for generations." He held out a metal staff with both hands, struggle of holding it evident in his face. The staff itself was beautiful, having a gold engraving of the Haruno clan name and symbol on either side of the name. The circle was the signature red, a contrast on the black color of the metal staff. Sakura reached for it, once the staff was in her hands she fell to her knees due to the weight of it.

"It's heavy! What am I supposed to do with this?" Sakura exclaimed, while trying, but failing horribly, to lift herself with the staff off the ground. Kizashi tried with all his might to hold his laughter in but a few chuckles escaped. Once, he pulled himself together he began to tell Sakura the story behind the staff.

"It belonged to my grandmother, Natsuko. She was the only one that could ever lift this weapon and when she had this in her grasp, watch out, she was lethal." Kizashi smiled at the memory of seeing his her train with other clan members despite her age.

"So Nan was…a ninja?" Sakura asked, letting go of the staff and straightening herself, eyes sparkling with the oncoming story that she loved to hear from her father.

"Yes, she was, one of the first of our clan to become ninja. My father used to tell me of how she was unchallenged in the levels of intelligence and chakra control. In fact, she controlled chakra so well the she surpassed the level of chakra control that the head of the Hyuuga clan had at the age of thirteen." Sakura eyes widen. "Yeah, she was really amazing. It was her chakra along with her strength, which helped her use the Haruno clan staff and no one ever since Granny Natsuko could use it."

"Until now…" Sakura trailed off.

"You got it! Iruka told me about how you were at the academy and I saw your test scores. You're even able to learn and cast genjutsu if you wanted to. Sakura, you have the perfect chakra control that Granny Natsuko had, you just need to harness it right." Her father replied, his blue eyes shining with happiness.

* * *

**A/N: Umm… so this is the prologue. I seriously like how this came out. I do apologize for the prologue being a tad short but I do promise longer chapters. **

**~Siralia.**


	2. The Team of Colors

**A/N: Hello Sira-chan here. I have come to bring you the first chapter of To Protect the Ones I Love or TPOIL (XD). Any way I hope you enjoy and as always review, review.**

**DISCLAIMER: SINCE THIS IS NEEDED, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS. NEITHER DO I OWN THE SONGS OR THE KEYCHAINS OR THE BLOGS OR THE MANGA OR THE COMPANY THAT ANIMATES NARUTO OR SHONEN JUMP OR ANYTHING FOR THAT MATTER. I DO OWN THE P.O.S COMPUTER I WROTE THIS ON.**

**Oh my, can I just say how happy I am at the feedback I got for the first chapter. I'm loving the feedback on this, I mean 7 reviews, 9 favorites and 18 followers. OMG, you guys are awesome. So this is just for you guys.**

**Okay, I'll stop now.**

**~Siralia.**

First Chapter: The Team of Colors

Sakura watched as her sensei set a timer on a rock in front of her team. "The alarm is set for noon. You have three hours to get the bells from me," he paused, pulling two bells from his pocket, "if you can't then you fail and go back to the academy. So…"

"WHAT!? I CAN'T GO BACK!" Naruto screamed, cutting off Kakashi and earning a smack to the back of his head. Kakashi slid his eyes over to the orange boy, annoyance clear in his eye. "As I was saying, only two of you will be a ninja…or none of you could be." Sasuke glared at him since that seem that it was all he could do at the moment. "Yes, that includes you, Uchiha." Turning away from his students, he reached his hand out to push the button to start the timer.

It never did.

Naruto charged at Kakashi, battle cry and kunai in hand. The kunai never even scratched the silver haired man, with immense speed, before Sakura could even blink; Kakashi had Naruto trapped in a simple hold with the kunai facing the back of Naruto's head. Sakura gulped.

"Oh come now, Uzamaki. I never said go." Kakashi shoved Naruto away and pushed the timer. "GO!" The three took off in different directions, picking a hiding place. "Now, now where did my cute little gennin go? Where, oh where could they be? With one bright orange and the other pink, now where have they hidden that I can't see?" He muttered pulling out an orange book, with an indecent picture on the front, right in front of the place Sakura was hiding.

_Okay, so my sensei reads porn in front of twelve year olds?_

**_Why that disgusting, perverted, $^*% #*!_**

_INNER, INNER! CALM DOWN‼!_

**_What kind of person... _**Sakura tuned out the voice in her mind and focused on the situation at hand. _So Naruto and Sasuke took off to the right, opposite my direction, despite Kakashi reading that book, he probably knows that the majority of the team grouped off, so if I can get around to Naruto and Sasuke, _which Inner Sakura had stopped ranting at that point and listened tentatively to Sakura's forming plan, _then I could try to work together with them…though only two of us will go on to be ninja._

**_So who do you think would be our best bet?_**

_Who do you think?_

Naruto slipped out of the bushes that he was hiding in and ran into the open. "Maybe if I can sneak over there and get the lunches, then I won't be hungry anymore. I'll save some for Sakura-chan too." Naruto started to head over to the poles. _Almost there, _he thought and stepped into a trap that any ninja would be too embarrassed to be caught in. Dangling from a tree branch by one foot was the orange baka. Naruto tried to do a midair sit-up in an attempt to cut at the rope, but his kunai was snatched out of his hand.

"My my, were you about to get the food over there all for yourself?" Naruto swiveled his body the best he could to see Kakashi standing before him, twirling Naruto's kunai on one finger while reading a small orange book. Naruto tried to swipe at the elder man's face but was sidestepped or rather shoved forcefully into the tree. "Well, now that you are taken care of, I'm going to find the others."

"HEY, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE! GET ME DOWN!" yelled Naruto but his words fell on no ears for his captor was all ready gone. "ARGGGHHHH!"

Sakura glanced around her, a loud yell coming from a distance, startling her out of her thoughts.

**_Hundred bucks say that that was Naruto._**

_Not now, Inner._

Sakura, once again, shoved Inner into the dark reserves of her mind and tried to put a plan together, not noticing the gravity-defying haired man standing behind her.

"Sakura?" he leaned forward to tap her on the shoulder.

"Not now, I'm trying to think." She replied, waving at her shoulder. Kakashi's eye widen a fraction before a small scowl set upon his face.

"Sakura, that's not how you treat your elders now, is it?" The rosette jaw dropped.

_Don't tell me he's been behind me the entire time._

**_Kinda…yeah…_**

_Quit popping out of nowhere, Inner!_

Sakura never heard a sarcastic remark from herself as the world around her went black.

.

..

.

"You three fail." Kakashi said in a monotone voice, slightly muffled by the book in his face. He moved the book out of his vision to see a sight that was quite comical. Near the three wooden posts sat Team Seven, with one bright teammate tied to the center post.

"Sensei, was tying me up really necessary?" the pinkette semi-shrieked at the man, her face red with embarrassment. The only response she recieved was a blank stare.

"Now, for you two," he paused long enough to toss lunch trays at them, "you can eat to regain your energy then I will give you all a second chance, but you must **not** feed your...pink teammate, if you do then you will surely fail."

"You never answered my question, why am _I _tied up?" Sakura cut in, a look of annoyance stuck on her pale face.

"You really want to know?" Kakashi looked at the pinkette. "Well Pastel, the reason why is because you never made a move at all. While Naruto got caught in numerous of my traps and Sasuke failed to reach the bells, you did not move. They tried, you didn't."

"I was thinking of a plan. I was-"

"In the heat of a battle, a ninja never takes too long to think of a plan. Waiting for the right moment can cause a teammate a life." Kakashi cut Sakura off.

"But-"

"Am I not right? "Those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." All three teammates looked down, shame written on thier faces and fear of looking into thier sensei's eye. "Now you should just eat your lunches, I'll be back in 30 minutes."

Kakashi walked off, book back in his face.

"Glad that's over." Naruto said, wiping his forehead. "Now let's eat!" He and Sasuke broke apart their chopsticks, but before they even touched their plates, Sakura's stomach roared for attention. Earning a glare from Sasuke, he turned back and began to eat. The Uchiha's meal was cut short when Naruto stomped his foot in the raven-haired boy's lunch. "Did you not listen to what Kakashi-sensei said, either one of us feeds Sakura-chan or none of us eat."

"Tch, like it's my problem. She was the one to get tied up. She is the one to fail if she does not meet standards." Sakura looked wide-eyed at Sasuke, her heart breaking slowly. _Did he really just say that? _Naruto growled, ready to lunge at Sasuke.

"Naruto, don't. It's not worth it. He's right after all. You two go ahead and eat, I don't want to hold you back." Sasuke looked smug while Naruto shook his head.

"SAKURA-CHAN! DON'T SAY THAT PLEASE! THAT TEME ISN'T RIGHT AT ALL!" Naruto all but yelled at the girl, leaving a temporary ring in the other two's ears. Sakura looked down, tears threatening to fall over.

_**At least one person believes in us around here.**_

_What?_

**_You baka, what were trying to do by agree with that asshole? Huh?_**

_Inner, you-_

**_ Now's not the time to reprimand me on my French. Do you not hear yourself, not only are you letting your _**_one true love **beat you down, you are agreeing with him? Outer, if all this pain your feeling is really love for that condescending ass then you must be a mashochist. I know I'm not. You should feel this way, if this team passes you'll be the only female on this team full of hormone-raging testosterone, you'll have to keep up. You'll have to prove yourself, so WAKE UP, DAMMIT! We got all the 'she's too weak' bull from mom, don't let momma's boy kick while you're down.**_

_..._

**_What?_**

_...Thank you, Inner._

**_Yeah, whatever. Now Naruto's is calling you._ **Sakura zoned back in to hear Naruto practically yelling her ear off.

"OKAY, Naruto. I can hear you! What is it?"

Naruto smiled. "I want you to take my lunch." Sasuke and Sakura stared at him wide-eyed. "Naruto, are you serious?"

Naruto nodded and held it out. Sasuke snorted. "There's one problem, dobe. She can't feed herself." He nodded his head at the ropes around Sakura.

"Someone's going to have to feed her, then!" Naruto yelled, almost dropping the tray. Sasuke sighed and took the lunch from Naruto. "I'll do it before noone has any food." He picked up some food with the chopsticks and held it in front of Sakura's mouth, who happily took the offered treat.

_**Talk about bipolar. First, there's insults, now he's helping you. Maybe things are looking up.**_

Sasuke leaned in a bit closer and lower his voice to where she could only hear. "I'm not doing this for you. I just need to pass this test."

_**Or not.**_

Sakura narrowed her eyes in response as she took another bit of the offered food. Well, into her fourth bite, thunder and rapid moving clouds covered the entire training grounds accompanied by a very furious sensei.

"**DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO FEED HER**," Kakashi's voice thundered across the field, "**you went against strict orders and for that, YOU. THREE...** pass!" **  
**

All three were visibly shaking, until the tension broke when the words sunk in. Naruto yelled and grabbed Sasuke into a chokehold, swinging them around. "WE PASSED! WE PASSED!" Kakashi walked up beside Sakura and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know all that I said, despite that I had a feeling that if your plan worked you three would have gotten the bells."

Sakura looked up confused. "Huh?"

"You automatically knew what the test was about even if I made it as impossible to figure it out." Kakashi leaned down and swiped a kunai through the ropes. He looked up at the other two. "I'll see you all tommorrow at eight at the bridge. Don't be late.

* * *

Sakura jumped through the living room window, scaring her mother. "Sakura, you can't do that. Please, at least walk through the door next time."

"Sorry, mother." Sakura bowed lightly. "Where is father?"

"He's out back with that staff of his. Why?" Mebuki looked up to see that her daughter was already gone. _I can't believe that girl._

_._

_.._

_._

"Father?" Sakura called, her eyes scanning the small backyard and falling on a figure, sitting in a stiff position, but his peaceful expression contradicted that. A breeze blew around the area, pulling both of the pink-haired ninja's strands around their face and shoulders. One bright, the other darkened with age. All of a sudden, the breeze stopped and Kizashi opened his bright blue eyes. Sakura always loved the color of her father's eyes, reminding her of a blue ocean, that was always calm but once angered thet turned the clouded turquoise-grey of a raging storm over the sea. They were beautiful.

"Sakura, you're back already?" Her father sent a soft smile towards and beckoned her over.

"Yes sir, training ended a bit early."

"Ahh, and who is your sensei if I may ask?"

"Umm... Hatake Kakashi." At this reply, Kizashi's face paled a bit but he put on a smile. "That's...interesting."

"Father, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Would you train me?" Sakura looked up at him, who was now standing.

"Why would you want me to train you, Sakura? You have a sensei."

Yes, but you're also a ninja..." Sakura trailed off, face going red.

"Okay, what is this really about?"

"I want to become strong."

"You want to prove something." Kizashi replied. Sakura nodded. "Well, you seem determined. I won't go easy on you, Sakura. You wanted to be a ninja so this is what you'll get, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Sakura couldn't help but smile.

* * *

At the moment, she was ungracefully sprawled out on the nice, cold grass of her back yard, breath trying hard not to be caught. Her father smirked down at her, shaking his head. "Sakura, this is..well sad. What did you learn at that academy?" Sakura shot straight up, anger in her glowing green eyes. "Everything I possibly could!"

"Yes, textbook wise, but your stamina and physical abilities are very minimal. I'm surprised you can aim a kunai right." Sakura eyes seemed to grow brighter with every word, her father-sensei said. "And then, there's that dress..."

"_What about my dress?_" Sakura hissed through clenched teeth.

"What about it? It's baggy and too long, if you were to fight an enemy they would use it to their advantage. Even a mistake in clothing can lead to death. It's slowing you down." Sakura calmed down a bit as she let the words sink in. "Then there's your physical strength. Here I'll be right back."

Her father walked back into the house for a short time and emerged back with to metal things hanging from his arms and a cup of water. "Drink this. It'll help." Sakura did so, feeling a surge of energy sweep through her system. "I added a supplement to it, it's kind of like a soldier pill but a little weaker. It's used more for training really."

"Right, so what are those?" Sakura asked pointing at the shiny objects.

"These are weights. You can wear them around your forearms." Sakura blanched.

"How much do the wiegh?"

"About 33 kilos each." Sakura eyes widen. "I h-have to wear those?"

"Yep, just an idea from an old, but spirited friend of mine. You'll probably end up meeting him later since you're sensei is Kakashi and all." Kizashi looked down at his daughter and almost laughed at her expression. It was priceless. He held out a hand for his daughter which she gratefully took and they went inside, training clearly over. Once in they headed to the rosette's bedroom, where Sakura planted herself on the bed. "Wait, don't relax yet. We still have to put the weights on." Sakura looked incredulous.

.

..

.

Sakura practically dragged herself to the bridge the next morning, having a battle with herself. First she was angry at how her dress disappeared and in its stead was deep green ninja shorts that stopped halfway to the knee and a maroon sleeveless turtleneck with the Haruno symbol on the back in a striking white, which she was now wearing. Then after that, the pain set in. Realizing that sleeping with four 33 kilo weights on each limb was not in the slightest bit comfortable, so sleep was alredy out of the question. Thrings under her eyes made that evident.

Sakura let out a loud sigh of relief after reaching the two loudmouths, and plopped down creating a semi crater in the bridge. Both stopped in their insulting game, to send questioning looks at their only female teammate.

"What? I'm tired." she said, irritation clear in her voice. The two eyes widen and they shifted away a little, worried by the temper she was sporting. Sakura looked down at her wieghts, which from the naked eye you could never tell. Her father found elastic cloth that were, luckily in the form of fingerless gloves, no one would notice it. Then they wrapped the remaining cloth around her legs and used chakra to seal the seams amking it seem like she was wearing socks, really long socks. So people questioned bulky wieghts hanging of a petite girl was covered, but now how to get used to them.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto yelled, pointing a finger dramatically at Kakashi.

"Well, this old lady need help so I could just let her alone and then she had all these gorceries to put away, sorry." Kakashi said, scratching his head. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"It took you three hours? To help an old lady?" Sakura deadpanned.

"Well, I mean I had to help her. She's old."

Sakura snorted.

_'What's up hers today?' _Kakashi thought, waving that thought aside, he caught his little gennins attention with five little magic words.

"Team, we have a mission."

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. I hope you like this. Oh, and while I promise to update while school is still in there will be irregular updates but once we let out(in 27 days WOOHOO!) then I might have a better scheduled update process. Oh, and for readers of my crossover fic (Bleach and Naruto) there is a rivival happening. Not going to quit it, just lost motivation for a minute.**

**On a sidenote: I kind of didn't like the way this chapter came out but as the same time I change very little about so I seriously hope ypu enjoyed this 3000 word chappie. Please let me know if the characters were OOC or anything I hoped I didn't go to far out. Seriously, I need constructive criticism. Oh, and about the typos I am sorry but mistakes happen right. I **


	3. Weighing Me Down

**A/N: Did anyone ever tell you guys how amazing you are? Only two chapters and already 719 views. So this update is for you beautiful readers who makes a writer's day a whole lot more bearable.**

**DISCLAIMER: DO YOU SEE THIS DISCLAIMER? SEE HOW I DISCLAIM THINGS? LIKE I DON'T AND NEVER WILL OWN NARUTO OR THE ANY MERCHANDISE MADE BY THE COMPANY. I BARELY CAN OWN A PEPSI CAN SO...DISCLAIM.**

**Er... any who, on to the next chapter.**

**~Siralia.**

* * *

The Second Chapter: Weighing Me Down

_Weeding a garden. Weeding a fucking garden! That's our mission._ Sakura thought to herself as she grabbed all the unwanted plants by the roots at a rapid pace.

_**Well, someone's got a mouth on her.**_

_Not now, Inner._

**_Geez, don't get you panties in a twist._**

_Not now, **Inner.**_

_**...**_

Sakura sighed and drifted back to reality, noticing that her sensei was looking at her. She gave him a 'innocent' smile all the while cursing him inside. She wasn't the only to feel that way as she noticed Naruto and Sasuke sulking in their own respective parts of the field.

"UGGH! I can't take it anymore!" Naruto yelled, his hands tangled in his hair. He started to pick random plants and throw them into a big pile, he went at a rapid pace and ended up on Sasuke's part of the field. Uchiha was quick to strangle him. Sakura half walked, half drug herself to where Kakashi was and plopped on the ground next to him, causing a small dent in the ground.

"Umm, Sakura..." Kakashi started, but was cut off by the most evil glare that the pinkette could conjure.

"Yes, _sensei?_" her voice was thick with sweet anger.

"Why...did you create a...dent in the ground?" Kakashi asked curiously. Sakura looked down and realized the the level of ground changed, she knew why.

"It's probably the weights my father forced me to wear. He said he got this idea from an 'old but spirited friend" whatever that means." Kakashi had a hunch.

"Weights? How much?"

"About 33 kilos each."

"And you have..."

"Four. One for each limb." Kakashi smiled for a minute.

"Does your father happen to be Kizashi Haruno?"

"Yes, why?"

"I think I know where the idea came from."

"Really? Where?" Sakura asked, looking hopeful, hoping to find this source so that she could try to talk her father out of it. Though chances of that were slim.

"I think it came from this person... Might Gai." Kakashi said. Unbeknownst to Sakura, Gai and Kakashi were long time rivals, fighting it out. So far Kakashi was winning 54-52. The pinkette looked determined, a fire was burning in her green eyes, a wide grin was on her face. For the first time in today her mood was finally brightening. Though, the feeling was cut short after hearing Naruto's cry for help.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Both of them looked over to see Naruto get pummeled over the head by some elderly lady who was screaming about medicinal herbs and idiots. Sasuke smirked as Naruto was getting hit until the lady saw him and reverted her wrath out on the raven haired boy.

"Well, I better go over there." Kakashi sighed.

.

..

.

Sakura looked at the sight in front of her. This could not be Might Gai, a friend of her father's. She imagined someone cool, not someone like _him._

_**Why is a man his age wearing spandex? **_

_Umm..._

**_Good Kami, my eyes. They've been mutilated by this sight, and look at that green. _**Inner said dramatically. Sakura had a good image of herself slapping her hands over her eyes.

_Inner, would you calm down. I-It's not that ba-_

**_HOLY CRAP! THOSE EYEBROWS ARE HUGE! THEY ARE LIKE LIVING PORCUPINES ON HIS FACE! I MEAN, WOW!_**

_Inner, stop yelling in my head. Like I was saying, it's not that ba-_

**_HE HAS A BOWL FOR HAIR, AND WHAT IS THAT WHITE STREAK IN HIS HAIR? HOW OLD IS HE LIKE FIFTY? HE IS VERY ODD!_**

_Inner, quit interrupting me. It's not...**that...**bad. So calm down. _Sakura said irritated.

"What might you be doing here on this day full of youth?"a voice abruptly pulled her back to her senses. Sakura turned to see none other the green human in front of her.

_Youth? _ She thought. "U-Umm... are you Might G-gai?"

"Ahh, so you, little flower, have heard of me?" Gai said, a smileon his face.

Sakura nodded. "Y-yes. You were-"

Gai laughed boisterously. "Ha ha ha, I knew my legend was being spread among the next generation. After all, I am KONOHA'S SEXY GREEN BEAST!"

**_Well, he got the beast part right._**

"Well, what youthful drive brings you here this glorious day?" Sakura paled a bit, though it went unnoticable since her skin was already fair.

"Umm... d-do you happen to know my father, Kizashi Haruno? He said you were an old friend of his."

"Ahh, Kizashi and I go way back. I didn't think the punk had a daughter though. In fact, I didn't know he got married." Gai stroked his chin for a moment, clearly lost in thought.

"Well, he s-said that he got an idea from you and made me put these weights on-

"THAT IS VERY YOUTHFUL OF YOUR FATHER! THOSE WEIGHTS ARE A SIGN OF YOUR EVERLASTING BLOOMING!" Gai interrupted. Sakura threw Gai a intense glare. _Youthful? Everlasting blooming? What is youthful about heavy metal objects clinging to my limbs, huh?! _Gai gave the rosette a nervous smile.

"Why do you wear those glorious weights, anyway?"

"That's the idea my father took from you... I told him that I wanted to be a stronger shinobi and he made me wear these", Sakura attempted to lift her arms but only succeeded in falling to the ground. She looked up at Gai. "He said that this would help my speed and stamina but all it does is just drag me around. It...it pisses me off." She unknowingly banged her fist on the ground, again causing a crater. She didn't notice because her eyes were filled with tears, slipping down her dirt-covered cheeks.

"Hmm... so you are mad, huh?" Gai's voice went low and sharp. "You don't like what you are going through, huh?" Sakura looked up at the man in front of her and was shocked by his expression. It wasn't soft and understanding like her father's; it was harsh and unforgiving, completely opposite from his attitude before. "For one, Haruno, no matter what a ninja goes through or what hardship they face, a shinobi must always keep a proud face. Not one shinobi that I know ever complains about what they go through, and if they do, they die." Gai's smile came back. "One must always take the day by the throat, accept that that's another day to be alive, because for a shinobi life is the most important thing to hold on to." Sakura's eyes widen as she looked at the exubrant man, who's smile was blinding.

_**Damn, that was deep.**_

_Way to ruin the moment, Inner. _

"Oh, and the thing about the weights helping your stamina and speed. Your father wasn't too far off." Sakura looked confused as Gai bent down to until the orange leg warmers revealing shiny metal objects around his forelegs. "Now let me show you what real youth looks like!" He held a thumbs up before taking off at a speed so quick that if one would've blinked...

"HOW'S THAT?" Sakura turned around to find the green one in a tree 5 meters away from where he originally was. Her jaw dropped.

"H-how did you do that?"

"Well, that's only the beginning. I can show you how to move that fast." Gai said appearing in front of Sakura.

"Really?" Sakura got excited, temporarily forgetting who this man was.

"Yes, oh colorful one. Hmm... how much do your wieghts weigh?

"33 kilos." Gai shocked the pinkette by laughing.

"I can get you up to 60 kilos in two weeks." Sakura looked bewildered. _60 kilos...that's almost 132 pounds for each limb._

**_Well, great. Look what you just got us roped into. We can't back out now._**

_I know._

Gai kneeled down in front of Sakura and put his hand on her shoulder. "What do you say, colorful one? Can I train you?"

Sakura couldn't help but smile at her new sensei, not knowing that the next few months would be her journey through two of the circles of Hades.

.

..

.

"45, 46, 47...48,49,50!" It was about six in the morning and thankfully not dark due to the summer approaching Konoha. A week has passed since her 'deal' with Gai was made and improvements where starting to show. She was able to move around more and her mood had gotten better. Whatever miracle was granted to the males of Team 7, they were grateful. Sakura herself, though nowhere near as fast as the rest of her team or Gai's team she could at a faster pace without getting winded. The weights more or less became a second skin on Sakura and she was happy.

Sakura had just finished her set of push ups and was about to start on her sit ups when three other people entered the training field. Gai halted her movements and waved her over. "Sakura, this is my team, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and Tenten. Guys, this is the colorful blossom, Haruno Sakura." Gai said, a glistening white smile plastered on his face. Sakura examined the trio. They were a sight to behold. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tenten hopped over to the pinkette. "Ooh, you are so adorable." The bun-haired girl started to play with Sakura's hair which fell down her back. "It's so long. Doesn't it get in the way?"

Sakura smiled. "Sometimes."

"I do agree with Tenten." a voice blurted out, interrupting the girls' conversation. "You are beautiful." Sakura looked over to see a split image of Gai, albeit a younger version, but a version nonetheless. Sakura was stunned, she had gotten used to one but two. Holy-

_**Well, at least he flatters us. I find it...uplifting. Though those eyebrows...**_Sakura could literally feel Inner shudder inside of her head.

_I think you might have a case of chaetophobia._

**_Actually, it's more like extremely-rectangular-bushy-eyebrowophobia._**

_That's not even a thing._

**_It is now._ **Sakura jumped slightly when her hands were grabbed by someone else. She looked to see that is was the look-a-like, Rock Lee. "Will you go out with me? I'll protect you with my life."

"Umm... about that..."

"Can't you see that you are scaring the girl, Lee?" Tenten jumped in, dragging the spandex-wearing male by his ear. She then turned to Sakura. "If I may ask, why are you here?"

Sakura wasn't the one to answer. "I took this little rainbow of youth under my wing to help her grow strong and become the best shinobi she can be!" An awkward moment of silence settled over the group as they let the words sink in.

"Huh? So she is training with us? Doesn't she have her own team?" Tenten asked, a smile graced her face as she looked at her new female companion.

"Well, I don't meet them for another four hours." Sakura replied. Technically, she only had one hour but her sensei didn't show up until three hours after the appointed time. Not that they needed to know that.

"Cool!" Tenten said and ran to give Sakura a bear hug that could rival Naruto's. Sakura smiled and hugged Tenten back, though moment was cut short by Gai's booming voice.

"Alright, let's get back to training! Sakura, do another 50 push ups. Rock Lee, do 500 push ups then 500 sit ups. Neji and Tenten...," he paused seeing those two already fall into routine, ..."never mind. Sakura, once you've finished do five laps around the field. Lee, you'll do ten."

"Yes, Gai-sensei." was muttered by the duo as they rushed through her set. "28, 29, 30." "145, 146, 147!"

.

..

.

Sakura raced toward the bridge after bidding farewell to the people she had just met. IT was kinda wierd really. How well, she got along with a team that she wasn't on compared to the tension on her own team. Heck, she even got along with the dark and broody of Gai's team rather than her own. Why was that? She contemplated it until she reached the bridge where Naruto and Sasuke sat. "SAKURA-CHAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Naruto yelled, even though the rosette was right next to him.

"Ahh, sorry. I...uh... slept in. Yeah, I slept in." Sakura laughed nervously. Naruto looked at Sakura with a disbelieving look while Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I'll tell you later, okay Naruto-san?"

"Hmm... okay. Hey do you want to hear something cool?" Naruto smiled completely brushing aside the incident. "Well, while waiting for you and Kakashi-sensei, me and Sasuke-teme had a rock-paper-scissors match and guess who won?" Sakura smiled at the energetic boy. "Me! I did! Three times!"

"You just got lucky, idiot." Sasuke scoffed, crossing his arms and walking away from Naruto and Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe he got put on a team full of idiots, complete idiots. Not to mention that the two of them put together are the equivalent of a fucking rainbow. He knew what Kakashi said about teamwork was wrong. He just couldn't see the point. So what if the pink- haired brat topped him in the academy finals by getting the perfect score and making him place second. So what if she caused him another chance at having his father's acceptance. So what if she was oblivious to it all, especially the fact that she has the IQ to match that damned Nara. Why did she have to be better? A girl, who is obsessed with the very ground he walks on. Or was?

Sasuke glance back at his female teammate, taking in her physical shape, the slight visibility of muscles on her arms and legs, the demanding light of her green eyes about as striking as Naruto's blue ones. He could see the charismatic aura of the pink-haired brat that Naruto possessed as well. They had the ability to draw people to them, even unwillingly, to make friends.

Then there was Naruto. How in the hell that idiot even passed was beyond him, even so, Naruto at the bottom of the class who couldn't preform a clone jutsu or henge jutsu to save his life, comes out of the academy with strength and stamina albeit sloppy to boot. Naruto was a force to be reckoned with, even Sasuke had to admit that.

Why is it that his team seems to be progressing at a fast pace? Why does it matter to him?

Could he be...jealous?

* * *

Sakura and Naruto watched as their broody teammate scowled at nothing in particular and glanced over at them with confusing eyes before scowling at the nearby tree like it had offended him by just being in his presence.

"Is Sasuke okay, Naruto-san?" Sakura asked, genuinely worried for his mentality.

"Ah, he's been like that. Probably just mad because he lost to me."

Sakura looked back at the poster child for doom and gloom, tuning out Naruto. Sasuke looked up as well and as they held gazes, Sakura noticed two things.

The way her heart didn't skip a beat anymore and an fleeting emotion that could only be hurt.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that is Chapter Two of TPOIL. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always allowed. It helps to see the voices of my readers. So speak LOUD AND PROUD! XD**

**On a sidenote: I want to go ahead and thank and reply to some reviewers out there.**

**Wihelm Wigworthy, Cal-Kitty, PoppyGraveDreams, Cc, Kiral, FairiesDescent,96bittersweetblackcat, Netag SilverStar, and Guest. I would also like to thank the people who didn't review but added this to your favorites and alert list. You guys are awesome. If I could throw a party and invite you all I would but I don't have a place or the money to do so TT_TT.**

**I guess I should stop rambling now, ne?**

**As always review, review and read as well.**

**Enjoy.**

**~Siralia.**


	4. Childhood of a Kunoichi

**A/N: So here is the third chapter of TPOIL. I sincerely hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING FOR THAT MATTER. *cries* WHY DO I FEEL SO UNACCOMPLISHED IN LIFE!**

**~Siralia.**

* * *

The Third Chapter: The Childhood of a Kunoichi

"UGH!" Sakura yelled out in frustration. Everytime she was around her team, she couldn't help the urge to punch something, if she was able to raise her arms higher than her waists. She sat next to Naruto on the bridge, trying really hard to ignore the glare that Sasuke was sending her but her nerves started to stretch thin.

_Of all days for Gai-sensei and his team to be out on a mission. _Sakura thought. The only one who stayed behind was Tenten but even if she could get training time in with the bun sporting girl, it would be for naught because she had family business to attend to. Sakura felt a small amount of guilt wash over her for being angry at them for going on a mission and doing what the were told to do but she had to blame someone or else Sasuke's face wouldn't be so pretty anymore.

_**As if we could hit him. He'd block our punch before we even get close to his face. **_Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to Naruto, who was in the middle of his story about how he had saved the day.

"I thought I was dead but Iruka-sensei came at the last minute. It was awesome!" Sakura smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm, happy that there was one good thing for a while. If there was one thing that she could regret, it would treating Naruto the way she did. Even though at that time everyone else was doing it so she thought it was the right thing to do. How wrong she was.

"Um...Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" Naruto asked, waving his hand in front of the pinkette's face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She smiled and scratch the back of her neck. "Just a little tired."

Naruto looked at the pinkette, eyes holding a concerned look. "Well, why are you so tired?" Sakura looked away, her face tinged red. "Uh... all those missions we have...yeah, that's it."

"Are you sure Sakura?" Naruto tilted his head, worry written all over his face. She was grateful for his caring nature-

_**At least someone does. **_

-but he was starting to get a bit too close for comfort. "Naruto, I'm fine. Really." the golden haired boy's expression darkened as he held eye contact with Sakura. She could have swore she saw a flash of red. Choosing her words carefully, she reassured the ball of sunshine that she would tell him later.

"Okay then." Naruto expression lightened drastically and his smile gleamed as bright as Gai-sensei's smile. Just then an audible poof was heard and the trio looked to see the late comer.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura chorused while Sasuke glared at them.

"Well, this black cat-"

"You just wanted to read your porn, sensei." Sakura interrupted, with a smirk on her face. Kakashi's face turned red, causing Naruto to burst out in laughter.

"This isn't porn. It has a well thought out plot!" Kakashi defended. "Anyway, how could a twelve year old like you know what porn is."

"You've been our sensei for two months now. While I don't know you on a personal level yet, your 'hobbies' pretty much have been made known." Sakura stated nonchalantly, her eyes closed and her hand wving it off like it was no big deal.

"Hn. What are we doing today?" Sasuke jumped in, walking forward a bit, bumping shoulders with Sakura forcefully.

_Ow! That prick! That hair-obsessing, pinched face, good- looking..._

**_Um... Outer, correct me if I'm wrong but I thought no Uchiha obsessing._**

_Hey, I'm still a girl. I hate his attitude but can't I at least acknowlegde good looks when I see some?_

**_No, not right now at least._**

_WHY NOT?_

**_Your training...becoming stronger... is any of this ringing a bell?_**

_..._

**_You have no time to be fawning over boys...I mean go ahead and appreciate but fawning, fangirling or what ever you do... just no._**

_Fine._

**_Let's not go back to the old us, shall we?_ **Sakura just simply nodded along, focusing back in on the present she seen the three males look at her.

"What?"

"Um...Pastel, you just spaced out for a long time." Kakashi said.

"Oh." Sakura replied, shrugging her shoulders. Kakashi stared at the pinkette for a little longer. "As I was saying, this is called chakra paper." Kakashi held up three brittle looking pieces of paper.

"Eh, what does it do?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his neck, his cerulean eyes slanted in confusion.

"Chakra paper can tell you what element you are more in tune with", Naruto and Sakura 'oohed' at the word element, both thinking of what powerful justsu they could use, "some are lucky to have two but most shinobi don't have ant element at all." Kakashi held out the paper and the trio took them. "All you have to do is put a little chakra into the paper and look for the results. If it crumbles, it's earth, if it wrinkles, it's lightning,. If it splits in two, it's wind, if it ignites and turns to ash, it's fire and if the paper becomes damp, it's water." Kakashi stepped back as the team stood in a semi-circle, anticipation high in the air surrounding them.

Simultaneously, they all inserted their chakra into the paper. The results were astounding. Naruto's paper had split in two, indicating that he had a wind nature. "WOO! I GOT WIND! I GOT WIND!" They all ingored the dancing idiot as Sasuke's result came next. His crinkled and ignited.

"Well, looks like we got someone with two natures. Fire and lightining." Kakashi stated, causing Naruto to stop dancing as he growled and began to leap at the Uchiha. Sakura looked up at Kakashi, seeing that her paper had not yet reacted. The silver-haired man gave the pinkette a sad look. She glanced away and her eyes fell on Sasuke, who held a condescending smirk on his pale complexion.

_**"Oh. Hell. No."** _Sakura and Inner said in unison, giving the pinkette bass in her voice that she never knew she had, though she didn't bother to notice at the moment. Her anger flared beyond her normal temper standards as she unknowingly shoved more chakra into the paper she held in both her hands.

Everyone saw the paper soak before splitting in two.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is a bit short but I hope that you like it. I felt that I couldn't add anymore to the chapter than what was there. Again, sorry.**

**On a Sidenote: I think I shall call this a filler chapter. So whilst it is a filler chapter, I have not finished introducing characters yet. I have not neglected Sakura's mother either but at this moment there isn't any room for her. I can't really say anything more without spoiling the plot of the story but let's just say that you all will have a surprise next chapter. **

**Until the next update,**

**~Siralia.**


	5. The Childhood of a Kunoichi pt 2

** A/N: Sira-chan here. I do again apologize for the length of the last chapter but I just wanted to get it out there. So here is the fourth chapter of TPOIL.**

**DISCLAIMER: YOU ALL WOULD HAVE KNOWN BY NOW IF I OWNED NARUTO, WHICH I DON'T...MY MIND ISN'T THAT CREATIVE...**

**(I'm starting to notice how I keep insulting myself during the disclaimers...wow...)**

**Any who****,**

**Enjoy.**

**~Siralia.**

* * *

The Fourth Chapter: The Childhood of a Kunoichi pt. 2

Sakura opened her window as the first light of morning started to cover Konoha, taking a deep breath, she couldn't help but let a smile grace her face as she mentally prepared for the day.

Team Gai had arrived from their mission two days ago and Sakura was glad that she could have an excuse to be late again after two days of dealing with the Uchiha pain. She couldn't really say that she hated her teammate, not after she spent a huge portion of her academy years infatuated with him, but it was coming real close.

_**Well, if anything all we have to do is just get quick enough then he won't be so pretty no more.**_

_You know, I love you and all Inner, but we might have to sit down and have a little talk about your lust to mess his face up._

_**Well, I can't help it he is one broody ass clan boy. A lot of them are like that.**  
_

_Not even close. Neji is not that bad, neither is Choji or Shikamaru._

_**I said clan boy. All the ones you just named are clan heirs. Complete difference.**_

_Neji's not clan heir either. That girl... um..._

**_Hinata._**

_Yeah, Hinata. She's the heir. Wait, how did you remember her name?_

_**I'll tell you later. Someone is at the door.**_ The tone in Inner's voice got real serious as she said that, giving Sakura a dreaded feeling about who that someone was.

"Sakura, can we talk?" the pinkette turned around to come face to face with her mother. Her mother was not someone one could call average looking, her sandy blonde hair fell to just her shoulders and her green eyes that smiled to everyone she came across, the emerald eyes that her and Sakura shared, gave her the beauty she was known for. Donned in civilian clothes made from the finest material that her father could afford, with the addition of the Haruno clan symbol, she was held with importance in the civilian marketing world, even having done business with the Daimyo himself. Her mother was a very influential person and no was not in her vocabulary, the entire reason they are on such high tensions with each other now.

"Sure... what did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked through a forced smile, having a hunch of where this would lead.

"Sakura, why do you... how have you been doing?"

Sakura's eyes widen. "Um... what do you mean?"

"Your training! How have you been doing?" Mebuki asked, slightly irritated by having to repeat herself.

"I have been doing good. Father forced me to wear these weights around my arms and legs to build up strength and stamina, and I just went up a couple kilos last week."

"How much did they weigh before?"

33 kilos."

"And now?"

"72 kilos." Sakura noticed at how her mother's eyes darkened a bit.

"72 kilos each? For each arm and leg? Don't you think you are out doing yourself a bit?"

"No I'm handling just fine."

"You're not handling fine if you can't even lift your arms above your waist to enjoy a meal."

"It's part of training. I just have to get stronger."

"Get stronger?" Mebuki gave Sakura an incredulous look. "Why do you insist on playing ninja?"

"I'm not _playing _ninja. I-"

"You might as well be. Why don't you get you head out of the clouds and realize that being a shinobi is not the world for you to be in."

"Oh, but cheating people out of their money is?" Sakura growled, her anger equivalent to that of her mother's. "Why can't you just believe in my dream? Why aren't you satisfied with what I want?"

"Why? My only daughter is about to sacrifice her life into a world that will steal her innocence away, that will kill her as soon as she steps foot outside these safe walls."

"What safe walls? The ones of this village or of this suffocating house? Mother, I'm never going to live your life." Mebuki narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, you will never live my life." Mebuki said as she turned to leave. "Since you seem so dead bent on being a ninja, prove me wrong and be the strongest damn ninja out there and if you die, I'll never forgive you." As she left the room her final words of the conversation sat in the air so thick, Sakura could almost taste it.

She stood and balled her hands into fists. I_ **will **prove you wrong. I **will **be the strongest...but not for you, Mother. This time I'll do it for me. _Inner and Sakura said in unison. Rushing to her closet, she opened and went through the tons of clothes she had inside, most of her clothes being similar to the dress she always wore. Luckily, there were a few other options in her attire. She pulled out a pair of dark brown pants and a bright red shirt that had the Haruno symbol on the back but this time the circle was black. Slipping the articles of clothing on, she stole an idea from Ten-ten and braided her long hair before wrapping it into a bun. Taking her Konoha headband, she wrapped it around her neck and looked herself over in the mirror.

_I have to say I out did myself this time._

**_You sure did... but why the whole attire change?_**

_Well, I couldn't wear the other outfit anymore. It was too small._

**_Oh, well still, good job._**

_Thanks, Inner. Now let's go train. _Sakura slipped on her black finger-less gloves before slipping out the window, missing the smirk that graced her mother's face as she left.

**x.x 0~0 x.x**

Sakura was just finishing her push ups with Lee and was about to start on her laps when Gai called the four genin to order. "Let the youth shine bright in each and every one of you! Continue to shine on, my beautiful little blossoms, into the sunlight you shall fly!"

"What Gai-sensei?" Ten-ten asked.

"I have decided to teach you a new form of taijutsu." Gai said, his smile gleaming in the sunlight, blinding the four students that stood before him.

"What shall you have us do, sensei?" Lee saluted.

"Well, this form dates all the way back to the time when Sandaime was in his full youth, but this form didn't originate from our village but from Iwagakure. It's name is Yama no Tetsu-cho."

_**So what ever I said that day we first met Gai-sensei, I take it back. I take it all back. He's going to teach us something new... with his team!**_

"Here is the first stage."

.

..

.

Sakura rested on her face, rendering unable to move. She couldn't understand how physically depleted she was though she still had all of her chakura left. This meant she still had a long way to go.

"Um...Sakura, I think it's about time that you go to your team meeting." She felt a foot lightly shake her.

"Yeah, you're right. I just can't move though." She heard light laughter as she felt someone lift her up into a sitting position.

"At least, you were lucky enough to pass out near a tree or I wouldn't of been able to move you very far to sit up. You weigh a ton." Sakura frowned at the insult before remembering the weights no one knew about. Choosing not to respond, she leaned her head back against the bark of the tree enjoying its cool shade.

"Here, take this." Sakura lifted her head slightly to meet eyes with her only female friend, who was holding a small pill in the palm of her hand.

"Thank you." Sakura reached for it and swallowed the pill, waiting for a minute before feeling a surge of energy, similar to the one that her father gave her."I think I've had a supplement like this before."

"Really? I don't think so we only sell those to jonin or high-ranking chunin or the occasional ANBU but not to genin, unless you went through my pouch when I wasn't looking." Ten-ten lightly joked, give Sakura a suspicious glare.

"No, I mean my father gave me one."

"Whose your dad?"

Uh, Kizashi Haruno?"

"Cool. My family does business with him sometimes. He's a really good customer to the shop, between him and Itachi Uchiha, they are our regulars."

"That's neat." Sakura said, standing up. "Hey, I got to get going but do you want to head there with me?"

"Sure, it'd be nice to see what your team is like."

"Sakura looked at Ten-ten and sighed. "You are going to eat your words."

.

..

.

Sakura and Naruto couldn't contain their laughter as Ten-ten stood in front of one particular Uchiha, who was nursing his leg. "Don't you ever call me an incompetent female again or I'll take that branch that's stuck in your ass and shove it down your throat." Ten-ten growled. She turned and smiled to Sakura before glaring at Sasuke. "Watch it, mommy's boy."

Once the weapon mistress left, the rainbow duo bust out laughing. Naruto toppled over and Sakura started to feel tears form in her eyes, all the while Sasuke gave them the darkest glare he could muster.

Kakashi arrived at last but came to face no 'You're late!' from Naruto or Sakura, instead to find them laughing at a certain Uchiha who was giving off killing intent at the moment.

"Okay, what happened? Why does Sasuke have a bruise on his leg and why does Pastel look like she went through hell?" the silver haired man asked, interrupting the laughter. Sakura smiled at Kakashi and told the story.

"Well, recently I made a friend. Her name is Ten-ten, you might know her. Anyway, I thought it would be nice to introduce her to Naruto-san and Sasuke but that didn't go so well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ten-ten and Naruto hit it off great. I mean they had a lot in common apparently, but you see, Ten-ten is a bit of a feminist and Sasuke had to run his mouth and call her an incompetent female," Sakura stopped, trying not to giggle, "so she kicked him _hard _in the leg and left after that."

Kakashi just sat there. He knew Sasuke had a mouth on him, as he seen how the raven-haired male treated Sakura, but this was getting out of hand.

"Naruto, Sakura. You guys think that this is funny, while you own teammate is over there in pain." Kakashi said, waving his hand over to Sasuke and sent him a apologizing glance. "I seriously think that you guys haven't learned anything that I have taught you about teamwork have you? You three have got to be the most dysfunctional team I have ever seen.

"Naruto and Sasuke bicker back and forth like they are four years old. Sasuke, you belittle Sakura every chance you get, why?" Kakashi sighed and looked at Sakura. "At least, you try. You have made peace with Naruto and have actually tried to make peace with the stubborn Uchiha but now you are shutting yourself away from the team as well." Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke looked down, knowing that their sensei was right.

"What am I going to do with you three?"

.

..

.

Sasuke shuffled home to the bustling district of his clan. Sliding through the gates without even a glance at the guard, he walked to the door of the biggest house in the district. Once the door opened, he looked up to see the smiling face of his brother, Itachi.

"Well, how was training, ototou?" Sasuke glared at him and muttered under his breath about stupid pink-haired girls and...ramen. Itachi lifted a obsidian eyebrow at his brother before shutting the door behind him.

"I tell you your little brother is a bottle full of angst and gloom." a voice chirped as a figure stepped out of the shadows. "And he's been muttering about this pink-haired girl a lot lately, wonder when the female generation started to affect him."

"Shisui, let's not discuss this." Itachi said, but couldn't help the smirk that slipped on his face. "If you are ready, let's go."

"Already ahead of you." Shisui said and used his technique, leaving Itachi behind.

"I swear..." the ruby-eyed seventeen year old cursed and took off after his cousin, smirk still in place.

* * *

** A/N: So there is chapter four. The ending was completely different than what I originally planned for Itachi's entrance and I didn't even plan Shisui at all, oh well. I love that ball of sunshine anyway. Please tell me what you think so far because I am trying to make this an AU canon but not stray to far from the personalities of the characters. **

**All and All, I would really like to see if you have any ideas or constructive criticism. **

**Well, that is all.**

**Until next time,**

**~Siralia. **


End file.
